Unexpected
by loose-cannon-with-a-gun
Summary: Sara gerät bei der Spurensuche am Tatort in die Hände eines Vergewaltigers und Mörders ... Sie wird gerettet, doch es gerät Einiges außer Kontrolle, Sara und Brass kommen sich näher als gedacht, und dann sorgt nicht nur Hank für Ärger. COMPLETE!
1. Knapp

**Unexpected**

_Disclaimer: Leider, leider, leider gehört mir CSI nicht. seufz  
Spoiler: Das hier spielt irgendwann während der 5. Staffel._

**Kapitel 1  
Knapp …**

Ein Arm hält mich von hinten umfasst und die Kälte eines Pistolenlaufs drückt sich an meine Schläfe.

"Keinen Mucks, du Schlampe, oder das war's", raunt mir eine tiefe, gehetzt klingende Stimme ins Ohr.

Ich unterdrücke den Schrei, der zusammen mit einem Zittern in mir aufsteigt. Jetzt weiß ich, wie Nicky sich die beiden Male gefühlt hat, als diese Irren ihre Waffen auf ihn gehalten haben. Hatte er auch diese Taubheit in den Beinen? Tat sein Herz auch so verflucht weh von dem Tempo, in das meins nun hinein zu rasen beginnt?

Der Mann schubst mich mit sich vorwärts, raus aus dem Schlafzimmer der Millers, das ich vor ein paar Sekunden erst betreten habe, um die Spuren zu sichern. Seine Spuren, offenbar.

Auf dem Flur ist niemand zu sehen. Wo sind die alle hin? Wo ist der verdammte Cop, der hier postiert war? Grissom, Greg, wo seid ihr?

Der Typ stößt mich vorwärts, sein Atem brennt sich an meinen Hals, der Griff seines Arms lässt mich kaum Luft holen. Gleich sind wir in der Küche. Er will zur Hintertür. Und dann? Was ist dann?

Die Küche ist ebenfalls leer. Durch die Hintertür ist nur Dunkelheit zu sehen.

"Ganz leise, du kommst mit mir", raunt der Mann. „Und wenn du dich benimmst, werden wir noch viel Spaß miteinander haben."

Seine Hand löst sich kurz von meiner Seite und fährt über meinen Busen.

Übelkeit steigt in mir auf. In meinen Gedanken sehe ich Sandy Miller vor mir auf dem Wohnzimmerboden liegen. Zerrissene Kleidung. Vergewaltigt. Erschossen. Daneben ihr Mann. Ebenfalls tot. Was für eine Chance habe ich? Soll ich nicht doch schreien? Aber was dann?

„Sara? Sara, wo bist du?", ruft Grissom auf dem Flur.

Ich würge, doch meine Stimme versagt. Der Druck des Pistolenlaufs verstärkt sich und ich spüre, wie der Mann mit dem Kopf schüttelt. Er schiebt mich hinter den Küchentresen, drückt mich zu Boden, mein Gesicht auf die Fliesen und legt sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf mich.

"Sara!", ruft Grissom erneut, diesmal deutlich näher an der Küche. „Greg, hast du Sara gesehen?"

„Nein, aber vielleicht ist sie am Auto?", antwortet Gregs Stimme leise, anscheinend vom Wohnzimmer aus.

Grissoms Schritte entfernen sich wieder. Und mit ihnen schwindet meine Hoffnung.

„Wenn deine trotteligen Kollegen nicht in der Nähe wären, würd' ich dich gleich hier nehmen", zischt der Mann. Er reibt sich an mir, seine freie Hand wandert meinen Körper längs zwischen meine Beine und sein Atem wird schneller.

Ich drehe leicht den Kopf, um sein Gesicht aus den Augenwinkeln zu erkennen. Er ist in den 30ern, hat zurück gegeltes blondes Haar. Im Halbdunkeln der Küche sind zahlreiche Narben über seinen Augenbrauen und am Kinn zu erkennen.

„Ach, scheiß auf die Bullen", keucht er und zerrt mich herum. Sein Gesicht ist nun direkt über meinem und seine Beine drücken meine auseinander. Ein Wimmern löst sich ungewollt aus meinem Hals.

"Halt bloß die Schnauze!", droht er und ruckt die Pistole. Seine andere Hand schiebt mein T-Shirt hoch und beginnt, an den Knöpfen meiner Hose zu reißen. Wo ist Grissom bloß hin? Langsam müsste er doch wissen, dass ich nicht am Wagen bin!

Aus dem Halbdunkeln hinter dem Mann nähert sich ein Schatten. Im nächsten Moment schnellt der Lauf einer Waffe vor und setzt sich an den Kopf des Schweins.

„Knarre weg, runter von ihr, auf den Boden legen und Hände an den Hinterkopf!"

Im Gesicht des Typen ist Verwunderung, dann Hass zu lesen. Seine Pistole löst sich von meiner Schläfe. Doch statt die Waffe loszulassen, gleitet der Mann blitzschnell von mir und wirbelt herum.

Ich zucke zusammen. Ein Schuss fällt, mehr ein Donnern, meine Ohren beginnen zu pfeifen. Ich schließe die Augen, höre mich schreien, krümme mich auf dem Boden zusammen.

Hände ziehen meinen Oberkörper vom Boden hoch, Arme schließen sich um mich. Eine Hand streicht über meinen Rücken, dann durch meine Haare. Ich spüre Wärme von Haut an meiner Wange und atme den vertrauten Hauch würzigen Aftershaves.

„Alles ist gut, Sara, alles ist gut", murmelt Brass' Stimme mir ins Ohr.

**TBC**


	2. Aufatmen

**Kapitel 2  
Aufatmen**

Wie von selbst klammern sich meine Arme um seinen Hals. Ich merke, wie ich zittere. Mein ganzer Körper kribbelt. Oh, verdammt, ist mir auf einmal kalt! Was ist das nur?

Ich öffne die Augen, doch alles um mich herum ist schwarz. Brass' Stimme entfernt sich, vermengt sich mit Grissoms Stimme und der von Greg zu einem dumpfen Gemurmel, wird noch leiser, immer leiser und fliegt davon …

„Sie wacht auf", sagt ein Mann ganz dicht bei mir.

Moment. Das ist doch Hanks Stimme! Wie kommt dieser Mistkerl … Ich versuche, die Augen zu öffnen. Meine Lider sind wie zugeklebt. Langsam wird es heller. Ich blinzele. Schemen puzzeln sich über mir zu Hanks Gesicht zusammen. Na wundervoll. Im Himmel bin also nicht gelandet.

„Baby, wie geht's dir?", fragt Hank mit einem besorgten Blick und leuchtet in meine Augen.

Ich hab mich wohl verhört! Wie kann er es wagen, mich so zu nennen? Und überhaupt, wo bin ich?

Ich drehe leicht den Kopf, weg von diesem Gesicht, das zu berühren ich so geliebt habe und das zu sehen mir immer noch weh tut.

Hm, sieht wie das Innere eines Krankenwagens aus. Ich liege in einem Krankenwagen?

Ich spüre ein leichtes Drücken an meiner rechten Hand und schaue zur Seite. In dunkelblaue Augen.

„Sie haben mir einen riesigen Schrecken eingejagt", lächelt Brass und streicht mir eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.

Ich merke, wie sich mein Atem in mir verfängt. Ich kriege keine Luft! Der Mann, der Schuss, was ist passiert? Ich versuche zu atmen, huste.

„Ganz ruhig, Sara, alles ist in Ordnung, das ist nur der Schock, ganz ruhig atmen", sagt Hank und fasst mich an den Schultern. Mir wird heiß und gleichzeitig kalt.

„Hände weg!", würge ich.

Hank lässt mich los und ich schließe die Augen. Ich sehe wieder das Gesicht mit den Narben, höre seine Worte, spüre seine Hände an mir herumtatschen und den Lauf seiner Pistole an meiner Schläfe. Dann das Auftauchen von Brass, der Schuss … Ich schaue den Captain an.

"Sind Sie okay?", frage ich zwischen zwei Atemzügen.

Er nickt.

„Ich konnte gerade noch abdrücken, bevor er auf mich schießen konnte."

Ich spüre, wie seine Hand meine noch fester umschließt, und mein Atem beruhigt sich.

„Und was ist mit …", frage ich.

„Er ist tot", sagt er sofort, als würde er meine Gedanken lesen.

„Tot?"

Er nickt und über sein Gesicht huscht ein Schatten. Für einen kurzen Moment schaut er beiseite, doch dann sucht sein Blick wieder mich.

„Was genau ist eigentlich passiert?", fragt er.

"Ich kam ins Schlafzimmer, und da war er auch schon hinter mir. Wir sind dann über den Flur in die Küche … Wo war eigentlich der Cop? Und wie konnte der Typ überhaupt da drin sein? Ich dachte, das Haus sei sauber?"

Meine Stimme klingt ärgerlicher als beabsichtigt. Brass atmet tief ein.

"Es tut mir leid, Sara. Ich werde mir Baker gleich vorknöpfen …"

Ich berühre ihn mit meiner linken Hand an der Schulter und lächle.

„Brass, das ging nicht gegen Sie. Außerdem haben Sie mich gerettet. Danke."

„Sara?", höre ich Grissoms Stimme.

Ich schaue zur offenen Tür und sehe, wie sein Blick kurz zu Hank schweift und dann auf mir und Brass ruhen bleibt.

Brass lässt mich los und ich richte mich auf.

„Darf ich?", frage ich Hank und schwinge meine Beine von der Liege.

"Ja, aber pass bitte auf. Es kann sein, dass dir noch schwindlig wird. Am besten, jemand bringt dich nach Hause. Soll ich dich vorbeifahren?"

Aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich, wie Grissom ihn anstarrt.

„Nein danke, Mr. Pedigrew", sage ich spitz.

Brass vor mir steht auf, reicht mir die Hand. Seine Mundwinkel zucken, doch der Anflug seines Grinsens ist sofort wieder verschwunden.

„Ich kann Sie auch fahren", sagt er, während er mich hochzieht.

„Nicht nötig, Sara kommt mit uns. Wir sind hier fertig", sagt Grissom.

**TBC**


	3. Augenblicke

**Kapitel 3  
Augenblicke**

Ich folge Brass zur Tür, ohne weiter auf Hank zu achten. Grissom streckt mir seine Hand entgegen. Ich greife nach ihr und klettere aus dem Krankenwagen.

„Bis dann", sagt Brass, klopft mir auf die Schulter und steuert zu seinem Wagen.

"Wie geht es dir?", fragt Grissom und hält meine Hand weiter fest.

Sein Blick ruht auf mir. Ich kann Sorge in seinen Augen lesen. Am liebsten möchte ich in diesen Augen ertrinken. Noch immer haben sie diese Wirkung auf mich. Noch immer lösen sie in mir diese Sehnsucht aus, den Wunsch, von ihm in den Arm genommen zu werden, von ihm geliebt zu werden, endlich mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Verdammt, Sara, wann bist du endlich drüber weg?

"Geht schon", antworte ich.

Grissom lässt meine Hand los und augenblicklich breitet sich Leere in mir aus.

„Am besten, du ruhst dich heute aus. Wir setzen dich zuhause ab", lächelt er aufmunternd.

„Alles ist in Ordnung, ich brauch nicht nach Hause", sage ich und versuche, dabei souverän zu klingen.

Grissom schaut mich schief an und schweigt.

In der Haustür der Millers taucht Greg auf. Mit seinem Koffer in der Hand eilt er zu uns und legt seinen Arm um mich.

„Ich bin so froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist", sagt er und drückt mich.

Ich merke, wie Tränen in mir aufsteigen. Das muss der Schock sein. So ein Mist. Eine liebevolle Berührung und dann das. Ich steh echt neben mir.

„Danke", murmele ich und senke schnell den Kopf.

„Lasst uns gehen", sagt Grissom.

Wir folgen ihm zum Wagen. Ich lehne mich beim Gehen in Gregs Umarmung. Meine Beine fühlen sich immer noch seltsam taub an.

Kurz bevor wir am Auto sind, fährt der Krankenwagen vorbei. Ich schaue auf, direkt in Hanks Augen.

„Hat DER dich etwa angefasst?", fragt Greg und öffnet mir die Beifahrertür.

Ich nicke. Greg verzieht den Mund.

„Wenn er dir noch mal zu nahe kommt, sag mir Bescheid."

**TBC**


	4. Fragen

_A/N: Merci fürs Reviewn! Ich hoffe, Sara verzeiht mir, was ich mit ihr vorhabe … Es wird nicht bei dem Mörder und 1x Hank bleiben. Aber sie ist stark. (Glaube ich zumindest …) Und hat Freunde - sie muss diese nur an sich ranlassen. (Okay, das könnte ein größeres Problem sein … Hüstel …) Bis dahin … also, bis zu einem (eventuellen) guten Ausgang … muss sie dann wohl doch noch ein wenig … ähäm … wie nennt man das noch, was einen echt fertig macht … ?_

_Leiden? _

_Aber ich werde auf Sara aufpassen, versprochen. ;-)_

**Kapitel 4  
Fragen**

Auf der Fahrt zurück schweigen wir. Ich spüre Gregs Blick von hinten, ohne mich umdrehen zu müssen. Und auch Grissom schaut mich immer wieder von der Seite an. Sehe ich so fertig aus? Am liebsten würd' ich im Spiegel nachschauen, aber … Ach, egal. Ich freu mich schon auf's Labor, wenn ich von ihnen weg komm, endlich mit mir alleine bin. Atmen kann, ohne belauscht zu werden.

Die letzten Male, dass ich mich so … so merkwürdig gefühlt habe, waren nach der Explosion im Labor und nach der Sache mit Adam Trent ... Wann sind wir nur endlich da? Ich muss hier raus, raus diesem Käfig mit zwei Männern, die mich immer wieder anstarren! Ich will endlich alleine sein, nur mit mir, ganz bei mir.

Wir biegen auf den LVPD-Parkplatz. Halten. Ich schnalle mich los und öffne die Tür.

„Bist du sicher, dass du nicht nach Hause willst?", fragt Grissom und hält mich am Arm fest.

„Ja", sage ich knapp und schaue ihn dabei nicht an.

Er lässt mich los und wir steigen aus.

Als wir das Gebäude betreten, erwartet uns Ecklie an der Rezeption. Neben ihm steht ein Detective, den ich noch nie gesehen habe.

„Ah, Miss Sidle, sehr gut, kommen Sie bitte mit uns mit. Das ist Detective Turner von der Dienstaufsicht, er hat ein paar Fragen an Sie", grinst Ecklie.

„Worum geht es, Conrad?", fragt Grissom in einem kalten Ton und fixiert Ecklie.

"Nur ein paar Routinefragen zu dem Vorfall mit Captain Brass", antwortet Detective Turner schnell.

Ich zucke mit den Schultern. Grissom wendet sich zu Greg.

„Geh bitte schon mal vor und fang mit der Analyse an. Wir kommen nach."

„Das hier geht nur Miss Sidle etwas an, Gil", sagt Ecklie.

Grissoms Augen verengen sich.

„Sara ist MEIN CSI und als ihr Supervisor geht mich „das hier" sehr wohl etwas an. Mr. Turner, ist es für Sie okay, wenn ich bei der Befragung anwesend bin?"

Detective Turner nickt.

„Wie gesagt, es ist nur Routine. Kommen Sie bitte mit. Ecklie, Sie brauche ich nicht mehr."

Ecklies Gesicht wird rot, doch er dreht sich wortlos und mit einem kurzen Nicken um und entschwindet in großen Schritten über den Gang.

Grissom und ich folgen Turner durch das Gebäude in einen Vernehmungsraum.

Wir setzen uns ihm gegenüber an den Tisch. Turner stellt ein Diktiergerät vor mich, schaltet es ein und zückt sein Notizbuch.

„Was genau hat sich im Haus der Millers ereignet, nachdem der Täter Sie in seine Gewalt gebracht hat, Miss Sidle?"

Ich schlucke. Sofort sind die Bilder wieder da, kann ich den Pistolenlauf spüren, rieche den Atem des Mannes, seinen Schweiß, höre seine Stimme an meinem Ohr. Ich lege meine Hände auf meine Oberschenkel und halte mich an mir fest.

„Er hat mir seine Waffe an die Schläfe gehalten und mich von hinten gepackt. Wir sind aus dem Schlafzimmer raus, über den Flur, in die Küche. Er wollte anscheinend zur Hintertür. Dann hörten wir Geräusche auf dem Flur. Schritte. Und dann …"

Ich stocke.

Detective Turner sieht mich erwartungsvoll an.

Ich atme tief ein.

„Er stieß mich hinter den Küchentresen auf den Boden und hielt mich mit seinem Gewicht unten. Er drohte mir, mich sofort zu erschießen, wenn ich nur einen Ton von mir gäbe. Wir hörten Grissoms Stimme, wie er nach mir rief, nach mir fragte, Greg Sanders antwortete, dann entfernte Grissom sich wieder. Der Täter flüsterte, dass er … dass er mich an Ort und Stelle vergewaltigen würde, wenn wir alleine wären. Sein Atem wurde schneller, er bewegte sich auf mir, und plötzlich drehte er mich um, war wieder über mir und riss an meinen Klamotten."

„Wann kam Captain Brass ins Spiel?", fragt Turner.

„Genau in diesem Moment. Brass tauchte aus der Dunkelheit auf und hielt dem Täter seine Waffe an den Kopf. Er gab die üblichen Anweisungen, Waffe weg, auf den Boden, Hände über den Kopf. Doch der Typ wirbelte herum und zielte auf Brass. Da fiel der Schuss … und an mehr kann ich mich nicht erinnern."

"Vielen Dank, Miss Sidle, das war es auch schon."

Turner schaltet das Diktiergerät aus und steckt es zusammen mit seinem Notizblock in seine Jackettasche.

„Detective Turner?", frage ich.

„Ja, Miss Sidle?"

„Wieso diese Befragung? Ich meine … Captain Brass hat vorschriftsmäßig gehandelt. Und er hat mir das Leben gerettet."

Turner faltet seine Hände auf dem Tisch. Sein Blick ist ernst.

„In der Akte von Captain Brass sind zu viele Unregelmäßigkeiten. Angefangen vor ein paar Jahren mit dem Fall Holly Gribbs, dann sein mehr als zweifelhaftes Verhalten rund um den Fall mit seiner Tochter, dann der Tod von Walter Damian während seines Verhörs …"

„Walter Damian ist an Herzversagen gestorben, nachdem er mich, Brass und mehrere Cops in blinder Wut attackiert und verletzt hat, und nicht durch die Schuld von Brass oder sonst jemandem", fällt ihm Grissom ins Wort.

„Wir wollen nur sichergehen, dass sich alles nach Vorschrift abgespielt hat. Die Medien haben uns schon genug im Visier", sagt Turner und steht auf.

„Ach, daher weht der Wind. Geht es um die Wiederwahl des Sheriffs?", fragt Grissom und steht ebenfalls auf.

Turners Gesicht wird ausdruckslos.

„Mr. Grissom, Miss Sidle, vielen Dank für Ihre Zeit. Falls ich noch Fragen habe, melde ich mich."

Er dreht sich um und verlässt den Raum.

Grissom schaut mich an.

„Und es hat sich alles so abgespielt, wie du gesagt hast?"

„Ja, verdammt!", fährt es aus mir heraus.

Grissom nickt bedächtig.

„Ich werde mit Jim sprechen. Er sollte wissen, dass Fragen gestellt werden."

**TBC**


	5. The Skank

_A/N: Hey Sunny, du hast Glück, es geht weiter, heute ist mein Schreibtag. :-))) _

_Das nächste Chappi ist schon da – und eins, zwei, drei, wer schaut vorbei?_

_ kegel: Danke für Dein Review! Und: Deine Fics kenne ich ja! Werde gleich mal Dein neues Kapitel von Unforeseen and unnoticed schmökern. :-)  
_

**  
Kapitel 5  
The Skank**

Ich betrete den Pausenraum. Glücklicherweise ist niemand außer mir hier. In der Kaffeemaschine steht eine frische Kanne Blue Hawaii. An ihr klebt ein Post-it mit meinem Namen und einem Smiley. Greg ist ein Schatz.

Ich fülle mir eine Tasse ein und setze mich an den Tisch. Mein Nacken ist verspannt und meine Schultern schmerzen. Ich freue mich schon auf die heiße Dusche nachher.

Glücklicherweise ist dieser Fall bald abgeschlossen. Die Kugeln, mit denen die Millers getötet wurden, stammen aus der Waffe von Terence Doyle. Terence … Ein viel zu netter Name für dieses Schwein. Jetzt fehlt nur noch das Ergebnis der DNS-Analyse. Naja, aber wessen Hautpartikel sollten sonst unter den Fingernägeln von Mrs. Miller sein? Puh, und dann Feierabend.

„Ich dachte, du bist schon zuhause. Du änderst dich wohl nie."

Ich verschlucke mich und beginne zu husten.

Mit einem Satz ist Hank neben mir und klopft mir auf den Rücken.

„Was machst du hier?", räuspere ich mich, als sich der Husten einigermaßen gelegt hat.

Er setzt sich neben mich und lächelt.

„Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht und war bei deinem Appartment. Und als du nicht aufgemacht hast und nur dein AB rangegangen ist, na ja, ich dachte, ich versuch's mal hier."

„Oh", sage ich, weil ich nicht weiß, was ich sonst sagen soll.

Ich schaue in meinen Becher. Hank rückt näher an mich heran und berührt meinen Arm. Ich zucke zusammen und ziehe ihn unter seiner Hand weg.

„Wie geht's Elaine?", frage ich.

„Wir haben uns getrennt."

„Oh."

Wir schweigen.

Ich trinke einen Schluck und stelle die Tasse ab. Hank greift nach meiner Hand und lächelt mich an.

„Sara, es tut mir Leid, wie das damals gelaufen ist. Aber bitte glaub mir, ich wollte nicht mit dir spielen. Ich habe tiefe Gefühle für dich. Vielleicht … wenn du uns noch eine Chance gibst …"

Ich schüttele seine Hand ab und stehe auf.

„Nein, Hank, bitte geh jetzt."

Schlagartig verfinstert sich sein Gesicht.

„Weshalb, Sara? Hat dir das mit uns etwa nichts bedeutet?"

Er steht ebenfalls auf und stellt sich direkt vor mich. Ich suche nach Worten.

„Hank, es hat keinen Sinn, bitte …"

Er umfasst meine Handgelenke.

„Hast du einen Neuen? Etwa dieser Kleine mit den struppigen Haaren, wie heißt er noch? Sanders?"

Ich versuche, mich aus seinem Griff zu winden. Panik breitet sich in mir aus. Der Pistolenlauf an meiner Schläfe, die Küche, der Boden, Hände, die an meiner Hose zerren …

„Nein!", stoße ich hervor und versuche, mich loszureißen.

„Ha, also dann doch Grissom?"

Ich schnappe nach Luft. Schwindel steigt in mir auf.

„Oh man, ich wusste es! Hast du mich damals nur benutzt, Sara? Sag schon!"

„Hank, lass mich los, du tust mir weh!"

Er starrt mich wütend an und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Antworte!"

„Sie lassen sie jetzt sofort los oder ich vergesse mich!"

Hank gibt meine Arme frei und dreht sich zur Tür. Ich weiche von ihm zurück.

„Ah, sieh an, schon wieder der Retter in der Not. Immer zur rechten Zeit am rechten Ort, was, Captain?"

Brass kommt langsam auf Hank zu, ohne den Blickkontakt auch nur für eine Sekunde zu unterbrechen, und baut sich vor ihm auf.

„Sie verschwinden auf der Stelle und lassen Sara in Zukunft ein für alle Mal in Ruhe, haben wir uns verstanden?"

Hank lacht auf.

„Und das bestimmen Sie?"

Brass' Blick wird noch kälter und seine Stimme leise und schneidend.

„Oh ja, Mr. Pedigrew. Und an Ihrer Stelle würde ich diese Anweisung sehr, sehr ernst nehmen."

Hank dreht sich kurz zu mir um. Seine Augen funkeln. Dann lacht er noch mal auf, geht mit einem Rempler an Brass vorbei hinaus und verschwindet über den Gang.

Brass schaut ihm nach und wieder zu mir.

„Mein Gott, Sie zittern ja", murmelt er und kommt auf mich zu.

Nun bemerke ich es auch, und dazu die Taubheit in meinen Beinen und meinen Armen. Ich schwanke und sehe durch einen Schleier, wie der Captain seine Arme ausbreitet, spüre, wie er mich auffängt und zur Couch schleppt.

„Ganz ruhig ein- und ausatmen, Sara."

Ich befolge seine Worte. Der Schwindel zieht sich zurück und mit ihm die Dunkelheit vor meinen Augen.

„Danke", flüstere ich und richte mich auf. „Ich weiß auch nicht, wieso ich schon wieder umgekippt bin, das ist mir so peinlich."

Er schüttelt den Kopf. Seine Augen sind voller Wärme.

„Peinlich braucht Ihnen das nicht zu sein. Sie stehen eindeutig noch unter Schock. Ich versteh auch nicht, dass Gil Sie nach solch einem Erlebnis noch arbeiten lässt."

„Ich wollte nicht nach Hause", sage ich.

„Weil Sie dort zu viel nachdenken würden?"

Ich schaue zur Seite und merke, dass ich rot werde. Wieso kann er mal wieder meine Gedanken lesen?

Brass lächelt.

„Wissen Sie was? Ich fahre Sie jetzt nach Hause, oh doch, Sie brauchen gar nicht so die Stirn zu runzeln, in Ihrem Zustand fahren Sie nicht selbst Auto, und auf dem Weg besorgen wir uns was zu essen und ein paar Filme und verhindern gemeinsam, dass Sie heute noch zu viel grübeln."

„Captain Brass, laden Sie sich gerade bei mir ein?", platzt es aus mir heraus, bevor ich mir auf die Zunge beißen kann.

Auf seinem Gesicht breitet sich ein Grinsen aus.

„Naja, wo Sie es so auf den Punkt bringen, ja, stimmt, das tue ich. Also: einverstanden?"

Ich kann nicht anders als sein Grinsen zu erwidern. Wir stehen auf und ich habe das Gefühl, als würde ein Teil der Anspannung von meinen Schultern fallen.

„Ich meld mich kurz bei Grissom ab", sage ich.

Er nickt.

"Okay, dann treffen wir uns an meinem Wagen."

**TBC**


	6. Schwein und nicht sein

_A/N: **Wow, ein Review-Regen, I could really, really just kiss you right now, folks:-)**_

**sunny**: Ich komme gerade kaum mit dem Schreiben hinter meinen Gedanken her, von daher: na klar geht's heute weiter! Brass bei Sara zuhause, nun ja, wir werden sehen, was kommt. Erstmal geht's aber ab ins Reich des Mannes mit den schönen blauen Augen.  
**carrie**: Yepp, Hahnenkämpfe wohin man auch schaut – und der Testosteronspiegel in Saras Umgebung hat noch nicht seinen Siedepunkt erreicht … ;-)  
**kegel**: Oh ja, Hank the Skank ist übel, mit dem habe ich noch eine Rechnung offen, nachdem, was er sich bei Sara geleistet hat. --- Btw: Deine Pinguinbilder sind total niedlich ... :-)  


_So, und nun geht's weiter!  
_

**Kapitel 6  
Schwein und nicht sein**

Ich kann sie schon von Weitem hören. Sofias Lache. Und noch bevor ich um die Ecke biege und es sehe, weiß ich, wo Blondie sitzt – natürlich seitlich vor ihm auf seinem Schreibtisch. Seit Wochen ihr Stammplatz. Ihre Stammpose. Die Beine elegant übereinander geschlagen. Nun wirft sie ihre Haare in den Nacken. Betont sinnlich. Seitdem sie um ihn herumschleicht, trägt sie sie andauernd offen und kokettiert mit ihrem Akzent. Einfachste Schlüsselreize. Und er strahlt sie an. Dieser Hundeblick. Seine Augen leuchten, fressen sie geradezu auf. Ich könnte spucken.

Die beiden sind völlig mit sich beschäftigt und merken nicht, wie ich näher komme.

„Und hier siehst du die Nabelschnur", sagt er und reicht ihr das Glas mit seinem Schweinefötus.

Sie nimmt es und hält es hoch, betrachtet es. Und er betrachtet sie. So hat er früher nur mich angeschaut. Oder seine Käfer.

"Störe ich?", frage ich lauter als ich vorhatte.

Beide zucken zusammen und Sofia springt auf. Das Glas mit dem Schwein gleitet aus ihrer Hand und zerschellt auf dem Boden. Ha, da hast du aber was verbockt, Tussi, das Ding liebt er über alles.

„Oh nein! Das wollte ich nicht, das tut mir so leid!", ruft Sofia und kniet sich neben das Zerbrochene. Ihr Ton ist weinerlich. Diese Frau hat aber auch gar keinen Stolz.

Grissom kniet sich ebenfalls hin und sammelt das Schwein aus der Lache.

„Nicht so schlimm, nichts, was man nicht ersetzen kann", sagt er und lächelt sie beruhigend an.

Er richtet sich auf und deutet auf das Regal neben mir.

„Sara, gib mir bitte eins davon."

Ich reiche ihm ein leeres Glas. Er wendet sich Sofia zu, die ebenfalls wieder steht, und das näher an ihm dran als notwendig.

„Hat auch was Gutes, dann kann ich dir zeigen, wie man's konserviert."

Beide lächeln.

Ich räuspere mich.

Grissom schaut mich fragend an.

„Ja, Sara?"

„Ich wollte nur Bescheid sagen, dass ich jetzt nach Hause fahre."

„Oh, ja, okay. Dann bis morgen."

Er lässt den Fötus vorsichtig ins Glas gleiten. Ich wende mich zum Gehen.

„Ach, ähm, Sara?"

Ich drehe mich noch mal um.

„Richte Greg doch bitte noch aus, dass er das DNS-Ergebnis bringen soll, sobald es vorliegt. Ich möchte den Fall zügig zu den Akten legen."

Ich nicke und wie von selbst bewegen sich meine Füße aus seinem Büro, den Gang entlang, laufen vor der Leere fort, die sich in mich frisst. Warum tut mir das alles immer noch so weh? Ich will das nicht mehr. Ich will überhaupt nicht mehr. Ich …

„Au, Sara, ich bin nicht aus Luft!"

Für Sekunden stockt mir vom Aufprall gegen Greg der Atem. Ich torkele rückwärts, doch er schnappt nach mir und hält mich fest.

„Ich … ich hab dich nicht gesehen", stottere ich.

„DAS ist mir auch aufgefallen", grinst er und mustert mich. Plötzlich wird er ernst.

„Sara, du weinst ja! Was ist passiert?"

Ich weine? Oh, wie peinlich! Sidle, reiß dich zusammen, sonst hält man dich nicht nur für 'nen Workoholic ohne Privatleben, sondern auch noch für 'ne hysterische Heulsuse.

„Ich weine nicht, das ist 'ne Allergie", sage ich und wische die Tränen aus meinem Gesicht.

„Allergie, klar – etwa gegen Sofia?"

Ich starre ihn an. Er weicht meinem Blick aus und lässt mich los.

„T'schuldigung, das war blöd von mir."

„Allerdings", höre ich mich schnippisch sagen.

Er lässt die Schultern hängen und schaut mich mit gesenktem Kopf an. Wieso sieht er dabei so verdammt niedlich aus? Mist, ich kann ihm nie lange was übel nehmen.

„Schon gut", sage ich und merke, wie meine Lippen einfach zu lächeln beginnen. „Ich soll dir von Grissom ausrichten, dass du ihm das Ergebnis der DNS-Analyse sofort bringen sollst, wenn es da ist."

„Okay. Und was machst du?", fragt er und lächelt nun auch.

„Brass bringt mich jetzt nach Hause."

Greg zieht seine Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Seit wann hat Brass denn ein Taxi-Unternehmen?"

„Seitdem er beschlossen hat, dass ich heute nicht mehr selbst Auto fahren kann."

Nun schnellen Gregs Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

„Wow. Dass ich das noch erlebe …"

„Häh?", rutscht es mir heraus, und ich bereue es sofort, denn auf seinem Gesicht erscheint ein viel zu breites Grinsen.

"Sara Sidle lässt sich von einem Mann was sagen ... Hey, was hat der Captain, was ich nicht habe?"

„Feierabend", ertönt Brass' Stimme neben uns.

**  
**

**TBC**


	7. Spiegelbild

_A/N: **MERCI – ihr motiviert mich so:-)**_

_  
**kegel**: Hihi, neeeeeeee, Variante zwei natürlich: Die kleine Ex-Labrat-und-nun-Nachwuchs-Fieldmouse ist mal wieder Laufbursche, schließlich hat Grissom ja gerade „Schweinisches" mit Sofia vor ... ;-)  
_

_**sunny**: Sofia. Nun ja. Man kann es ihr ja eigentlich nicht verübeln, Grissom derart zu verfallen. ;-) ABER … sie stört! (Ups! Lassen wir das lieber, ich als Sara-Fan bin wohl nicht ganz unvoreingenommen …) Zu Grissom: Warte ab, der Junge bekommt die Ereignisse rund um seine sicher gewähnte und momentan fahrlässig aufs Abstellgleis verfrachtete Sara noch früh genug mit … LOL P.S.: Bin schon sehr gespannt auf dein nächstes Chappi! Das ist so eine lustige Geschichte:-) Und auf die mindestens drei neuen Stories bin ich auch sehr neugierig!_

**carrie**: Here we go – und der nächste Streich folgt sogleich! 

_  
Leider nicht ganz so lang diesmal, ich hatte nicht so viel Zeit …_

**Kapitel 7  
Spiegelbild**

„Wenn ich geahnt hätte, dass es schlimmer ist, mit Ihnen in einen Supermarkt zu gehen als mit Cath Klamotten zu kaufen, hätte ich auf mein bewährtes China-frei-Haus bestanden. Wer soll das hier eigentlich alles essen?"

Ich drücke Brass meine Einkaufstüte zu seinen beiden in die Arme und schließe die Tür zu meiner Wohnung auf.

"Ha", lacht er, „und wer soll acht Bruce Willis-Streifen an einem Tag gucken? Wenn ich nicht eingegriffen hätte, wären Sie wahrscheinlich mit seiner gesamten Filmographie unterm Arm aus dem Laden marschiert."

„Ich kann mich manchmal halt schwer entscheiden", sage ich und merke, wie ich rot werde.

„Aha."

Er grinst und folgt mir ins Apartment, zur Küchenzeile. Stellt die Tüten auf den Tresen und schaut zum AB hinüber.

„Jemand hat versucht, Sie zu erreichen", sagt er und nickt zur rot blinkenden 2.

Ich lange hinüber und drücke auf die Löschtaste. Er schüttelt den Kopf.

„Das nennt man Verdrängung."

„Darin bin ich gut", antworte ich.

Schnell weiche ich seinem Blick aus und beginne, die Tüten auszupacken.

Er stellt sich hinter mich und fasst mich an den Schultern. Ich spüre die Wärme seines Atems an meinem Hals.

„Sara, was halten Sie davon, wenn Sie das hier jetzt einfach mir überlassen und sich entspannen, frisch machen, was auch immer?"

Wie von selbst lehnt sich mein Körper an ihn. Jetzt erst merke ich, wie erschöpft ich bin.

„Ganz lange heiß duschen wäre schon gut", seufze ich.

"Na dann", sagt er und bugsiert mich zur offenen Badezimmertür.

An der Schwelle zum Bad lässt er mich los. Ich dreh mich um.

„Danke."

Er zwinkert mir zu und geht zurück zu den Einkaufstüten.

Ich schließe die Tür und stelle mich vor den Spiegel. Atme tief aus.

An meiner rechten Schläfe zeichnet sich ganz leicht eine blaue Stelle ab. Der Pistolenlauf von Terence Doyle.

Ich ziehe mein Shirt über den Kopf und lass es auf den Boden fallen. Vom Halsansatz über mein Schlüsselbein zieht sich ebenfalls ein blauer Schimmer.

Ich öffne meinen BH und sehe ihm nach, wie er vor meinen Füßen landet.

Mein Blick streift meine Handgelenke. Striemen. Nicht von Doyle. Von Hank …

Ich setze mich auf den Klodeckel und stütze mein Gesicht in meine Hände. Wieso habe ich diese Seite an Hank nie gesehen? Aber ich war ja auch zu blöd, um zu merken, dass ich nur seine Affäre war. Dass er das mit uns nie ernst gemeint hat. Und ich bin ihm auch noch hinterhergelaufen, obwohl Nick und Greg mich gewarnt haben!

Erst Grissom, dann Hank, dann wieder Grissom. Wie ein dämlicher, kleiner Köter auf der verzweifelten Suche nach einem Herrchen. Verdammt, Sidle, du hast ja noch weniger Stolz als Sofia …

Mit einem Mal ist mir kalt.

Mechanisch stehe ich auf, streife Schuhe, Socken, Jeans und Slip ab und steige in die Dusche. Stelle das Wasser an.

Der warme Strahl massiert mein Gesicht, meine Schultern, löst die Schwere in mir. Und schon wieder heule ich.

Das ist eindeutig nicht mein Tag. Hör auf zu denken, Sidle. Und hör vor allem mit dem Selbstmitleid auf ...

**TBC**


	8. Falsche Schlüsse

_A/N: **Eine neue Sequenz – und ganz lieben Dank fürs Reviewn:-)**_

_**sunny**: Hanks (Ex-)Freundin heißt Elaine Alcott - Auftritt in #417 „Crash and Burn" (dt. „Von Sinnen"), das ist die Folge, in der Sara erfährt, dass sie nur die Geliebte ist … Neue Geschichte mit Hank? Ich bin gespannt! Ha – und das mit den mindestens drei Stories bezog sich darauf, dass Du auch so viele Gedanken im Kopf hast und nicht mit dem Schreiben hinterherkommst. Ich dachte, ich äußere mal meinen Mindest-Lesebedarf – grins – ;-)_

**kegel**: Sara und Brass, nun ja, in DIESER Geschichte sieht es ganz danach aus, wenngleich es manchmal ja anders wirkt als es tatsächlich ist, und das kann unter Umständen unangenehm werden, ähäm, jetzt gerate ich aber ins Plaudern und verrate schon zu viel. ;-)  


_**Anja: **LOL Fanfiction in „ich" lässt auf zu große Empathie mit einem der Charaktere schließen. Allerdings! Ich bekenne mich schuldig. Ich bin über das normale Maß hinaus vernarrt in Sara. Das ist mir selbst ganz suspekt. ;-) Wobei ich bei dieser Serie den Ausnahmefall habe, dass ich alle Hauptfiguren und sehr viele der Nebenfiguren total klasse finde, auch trotz oder gerade wegen ihrer Macken._

**carrie**: Du musst nicht länger warten, ich eile bereits mit dem neuen Kapitel heran:-)))  


**Kapitel 8  
Falsche Schlüsse**

Ich steige aus der Dusche und höre die Haustür klappen.

„Brass?", rufe ich, „sind Sie noch da?"

"Ja, ich hab mir nur was Anderes zum Anziehen aus dem Wagen geholt."

Oha. Guter Punkt. Ich schaue auf meine über den Boden verstreuten Klamotten. In DIE Sachen bringt mich heute niemand mehr rein.

Ich trockne mich ab, rubbele die Feuchtigkeit aus meinen Haaren, kämme mich, creme mich ein, wickle mich in ein großes Handtuch und betrachte mich noch einmal im Spiegel. Oh je. Diesen Aufzug könnte jeder Mann falsch verstehen. Aber egal. Brass ist nicht Greg oder Nick, also wird niemand im Labor was davon erfahren.

Okay, auf geht's. Ich öffne die Tür. Duft von Überbackenem strömt mir entgegen. Brass hockt vor dem Ofen. Ganz in schwarz gekleidet. Mit Poloshirt hab ich ihn noch nie gesehen. Viel besser als mit Anzug und Krawatte …

„Sieht schon sehr gut aus", sagt er und dreht seinen Kopf zu mir. Seine Augen werden groß. „Die Quiche meine ich, die Quiche im Backofen, ähm, nicht, dass Sie nicht auch sehr gut aussehen, vor allem so, oh, ähm, ich meine, ich glaube, ich halt jetzt lieber meine Klappe."

"Und schauen brav woanders hin", ergänze ich sein Gestammel. „Ich hab nur vergessen, mir frische Sachen mit ins Bad zu nehmen. Also keine falschen Schlüsse ziehen …"

Ich stocke. Sidle, hör auf, so einen Stuss zu reden, du machst dich lächerlich!

Es klingelt an der Tür. Gerade jetzt. War klar.

Brass steht auf.

„Soll ich?"

Ich nicke, ziehe das Handtuch fester um mich und gehe zum Kleiderschrank hinüber. Nicht, dass es mich ganz aus der Sichtweite der Haustür bringen würde. Manchmal sind 1-Zimmer-Apartments etwas unpraktisch. Hm. Oder soll ich lieber schnell zurück ins Bad …?

Zu spät. Brass macht bereits auf.

"Sie!", höre ich Hanks Stimme.

„Das könnte ich jetzt auch sagen", antwortet Brass.

"Haha, sehr witzig. Sara? Sara, ich muss dich sprechen!"

Ich sehe, wie Hank sich reckt und an Brass vorbei in die Wohnung späht. Er entdeckt mich und erstarrt. Sein Blick gleitet an mir hinunter und wieder hinauf. Seine Augen beginnen zu funkeln. Auf einmal fühle ich mich unangenehm nackt, trotz Handtuch.

"Das gibt's doch nicht! Mich hast du die ganze Zeit nicht rangelassen, aber mit diesem abgehalfterten Bullen springst du gleich in die Kiste? Du miese kleine Schlampe!"

Bevor ich antworten kann, packt Brass Hank am Kragen.

„Sie entschuldigen sich bei ihr, sofort!", sagt Brass in einem gefährlich leisen Tonfall, den ich von ihm sonst nur aus Verhören kenne.

Hank lacht auf.

"SIE haben mir gar nichts zu sagen, erst recht nicht, wenn's um dieses Flittchen geht!"

Kaum hat er das gesagt, sehe ich, wie Brass ausholt und mit der Faust in Hanks Gesicht schlägt. Hank stolpert rückwärts und kann sich gerade noch an der Wand neben sich abstützen.

Ich sprinte zu den beiden hinüber und halte den Captain am Arm fest, bevor er weiter auf Hank losgehen kann.

„Noch so was in der Richtung, und Sie lernen mich richtig kennen", sagt Brass.

Hank reibt sich sein Kinn.

"Das werden Sie noch bereuen", sagt er und wendet sich zum Gehen.

Brass setzt an, um etwas zu erwidern, doch ich ziehe ihn zur Seite und schließe die Tür.

"Er ist es nicht wert, glauben Sie mir."

Brass legt seinen Kopf schief, doch dann nickt er.

"Sie haben Recht."

Er lächelt und schüttelt seine rechte Hand.

„Schlimm?", frage ich, greife nach ihr und taste seine Knöchel ab.

Er zuckt leicht zusammen.

"Bin ja selbst schuld, was schlag ich auch zu. Und ich dachte, dass mir nur bei Ellie die Sicherungen durchbrennen."

"Oh, ich fühle mich geehrt", sage ich und ziehe ihn mit mir zum Waschbecken, stelle kaltes Wasser an und halte seine Hand unter den Strahl.

Brass dreht seine Hand leicht hin und her und schweigt.

Ich betrachte ihn von der Seite. Er sieht nachdenklich aus.

"Danke. Für alles", flüstere ich.

Er zwinkert mir verlegen zu.

"Wollten Sie sich nicht was anziehen?"

**TBC**


	9. BrassReflex

_A/N: **Merci, merci, merci! ****Mal sehen, wie viel ich heute zu schreiben schaffe … :-)**_

_**sunny**: Sara nur im Handtuch, ja, das schreit doch geradezu danach, aufgeschrieben zu werden, gell? Ich meine, überleg mal, was für schöne lange Beine Sara hat – das ist sicher für einen Mann (ob nun Grissom oder Brass oder überhaupt) ein aus der Bahn werfender Anblick. ;-)_

**carrie**: Na, wenn Sara DAS gesagt hätte, wäre Brass bestimmt alles aus dem Gesicht gefallen … LOL  
Zu Hank: Hihi, Brass ist eben Saras Ritter – und Hank ist selbst Schuld. ;-) (Wie ich schon sagte, ich hatte da eine klitzekleine Rechnung offen … -unschuldig pfeif-)

**Kapitel 9  
Brass-Reflex**

Unglaublich. Er haut mir einfach den Spülschaum ins Gesicht, und das nur, weil ich ihn nicht Jim genannt habe!

„Hallo? Ich muss mich erstmal dran gewöhnen, dich nicht mehr Brass zu nennen, das war ein VERSEHEN und kein Grund …"

Wieder eine Ladung Schaum! Ich schreie auf und wische mir das Gesicht trocken.

"Sorry, das war der Brass-Reflex", grinst er und weicht dem Schlag meines Geschirrhandtuchs aus.

"Hey, der Wein ist dir wohl zu Kopf gestiegen", sage ich und ziehe einen Schmollmund.

"Eher dein atemberaubendes Handtuch-Outfit", zwinkert er, zieht den Stöpsel aus dem Waschbecken und trocknet sich die Hände ab.

"Ach nee, DU wolltest doch, dass ich mir was anziehe", sage ich und halte kurz den Atem an. Sidle, hör auf zu flirten! Erst während des Essens und jetzt schon wieder, was ist eigentlich mit dir los? Musst du dich gleich an ihn ranschmeißen, nur weil er nett zu dir ist?

Ich lehne mich gegen den Küchentresen. Er schmunzelt und stellt sich vor mich, Hände links und rechts von mir aufgestützt. Seine Arme berühren meine und ich merke, wie ein Schauer über meine Haut fährt. In Jims Augen ist ein Flackern. Er lehnt sich vor und stoppt ein paar Zentimeter vor meinem Gesicht. Ich atme den Geruch seines Aftershaves und befeuchte unwillkürlich meine Lippen.

"Und welchen der vielen Filme gucken wir als erstes?", fragt er.

Enttäuschung steigt in mir auf. Moment. Sidle, du bist enttäuscht? Was hast du denn erwartet? Dass er dich küsst?

"Ich schwanke noch zwischen dem 5. Element, Unbreakable und The Sixth Sense", antworte ich und versuche, dabei locker zu klingen.

Seine Nähe macht mich zunehmend nervös. Oh man, hoffentlich merkt er das nicht …

"Hm, ich tendiere zum ersteren, hab ich lange nicht gesehen. Viel zu lange", sagt er und lächelt, sein Gesicht noch ein Stückchen näher an meinem.

Bilde ich mir das ein oder ist seine Stimme rauer als sonst? Oh nein, jetzt halluzinierst du auch noch, Sidle.

"Okay, dann ab zur Couch", stoße ich schnell hervor. „Nimmst du die Weingläser mit rüber?"

Er nickt und gibt mich wieder frei.

Ich schütte Tacos in eine Schüssel und trage sie zusammen mit dem Dipp zum Couchtisch. Jim folgt mir mit dem Wein und setzt sich, während ich die DVD einlege und den Fernseher anschalte.

Morgensonne spiegelt sich auf dem Bildschirm. Ich ziehe die Vorhänge vor, zünde Kerzen an, drücke auf die Play-Taste des DVD-Recorders und setze mich ebenfalls auf die Couch.

"Och, so weit weg?", fragt Jim und legt seinen Arm einladend auf die Rückenlehne.

Ich zögere und er lacht.

"Keine Angst, ich bin auch brav, großes Ehrenwort."

Wenn er wüsste, dass ich eher fürchte, dass ICH nicht brav bin … Reiß dich zusammen, Sidle, was kann schon passieren?

Ich rücke an ihn heran und lehne mich an ihn. Sein Arm legt sich um meine Schultern. Ich spüre seine Wärme, sein Atmen, und auf einmal bin ich entspannt wie lange nicht. Ich möchte meine Augen schließen und mich nur noch auf ihn konzentrieren, auf seine Berührung, seine Nähe.

"Du duftest ganz toll", murmelt er und schaut mich kurz von der Seite an.

"Vielleicht das Shampoo oder die Bodylotion?", frage ich unsicher.

Er schüttelt den Kopf. Seine Hand streicht leicht über meinen Oberarm und verursacht ein Zittern in meinem Magen.

"Nein, das mein ich nicht."

Er fasst mit seiner freien Hand unter mein Kinn und zwingt mich sanft, ihm in die Augen zu schauen. Wieso sind mir diese Augen früher nicht aufgefallen?

"Sara, ich …"

Ich glaub's nicht, mein Handy klingelt! Jetzt! Was ist das denn bitte für ein schlechter Scherz?

Über Jims Gesicht huscht Bedauern. Er lässt mich los und ich stehe auf, lange zum Handy auf meinem Schreibtisch, schaue aufs Display und fluche.

„Hallo Grissom", sage ich in den Hörer.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich, wie Jim nach der Fernbedienung greift und die DVD anhält.

"Hallo Sara."

Dann schweigt Grissom. 

Wie ich das hasse! Wenn ER anruft, kann ER auch von sich aus sagen, warum.

"Was willst du?", frage ich und höre, dass ich genervt klinge.

Jim schaut zu mir hinüber. In seinen Augen ist Interesse und gleichzeitig etwas anderes zu lesen, das ich nicht deuten kann.

"Oh, äh, ich ruf an, weil … ich wollte horchen … wie es dir geht."

"Ach, ist dein Schwein wieder eingeweckt und Sofia nicht mehr bei dir?"

Ich habe bissiger geklungen als ich wollte, verdammt. Nicht, dass Grissom es nicht verdient hätte, aber jetzt denkt Jim bestimmt …

"Sara, es tut mir Leid, ich hatte in dem Moment vergessen, was dir heute passiert ist. Du weißt, wie sehr ich an dem Schwein hänge."

"Meinst du den Fötus oder Sofia?"

"Sara!"

Ups.

"Entschuldige Grissom, es ist nur … Du hast mich wie Luft behandelt, hast du dir mal überlegt, dass mich das vielleicht verletzen könnte?"

Oh je, jetzt steht Jim auf, geht ins Bad und schließt die Tür. Toll. Du hast gerade zwei Männer auf einen Streich verprellt, saubere Leistung, Sidle.

Grissom schweigt.

Ich schweige.

Vom Bad her ist kein einziges Geräusch zu hören.

Grissom räuspert sich.

"Sara, soll ich vorbeikommen? Sollen wir reden?"

Früher hätte ich vor Freude gejubelt. Er will reden! Mit mir! In meiner Wohnung! Doch irgendwie ist da nichts. Außer Leere. Ich wünschte, Grissom hätte nicht angerufen …

"Das ist jetzt schlecht, ich hab Besuch", sage ich.

"Besuch?", fragt er und seine Stimme klingt ungläubig. „Greg ist doch gerade eben erst los und wollte direkt nach Hause fahren und schlafen."

"Ich kenne noch andere Männer außer dir und Greg", platzt es auch mir heraus.

"So? Na, dann will ich nicht weiter stören", sagt Grissom spitz. „Bis morgen."

"Tschüß", sage ich in das Klicken der Leitung.

Ich lasse das Handy sinken, gehe zur Badezimmertür und klopfe.

"Jim?"

Schritte nähern sich und er öffnet.

"Ich wollte nicht stören", sagt er betont leicht.

Ich trete näher an ihn heran.

"DU störst überhaupt nicht. Tut mir Leid mit dem Telefonat, ich …"

Das Handy klingelt erneut. Ohne auf das Display zu schauen, reiße ich den Hörer ans Ohr und knurre:

„Verdammt, was ist denn noch?"

„Entschuldigung, dass ich mir Sorgen um dich mache", sagt Greg.

"Greg, sorry, ich dachte, du seist Grissom! DICH hätte ich natürlich viel netter begrüßt."

Ich greife nach Jims Hand und ziehe ihn mit mir zurück zur Couch.

"Und du meinst, damit hast du jetzt die Kurve gekriegt?", lacht Greg.

"Na klar. Du kannst mir doch eh nicht böse sein", grinse ich.

Jim setzt sich und schaut zu mir hoch, ohne meine Hand loszulassen.

"Yepp, erwischt. Du bist ja gut drauf, wie kommt's?", fragt Greg.

"Na, ich hatte ein vorzügliches Essen in sehr netter Gesellschaft. Und jetzt schauen Brass und ich noch DVDs."

Jim zieht mich mit einem Ruck zu sich hinunter. Ich strauchele und lande auf seinem Schoß. Er umfasst mich mit beiden Armen und verhindert so gerade noch, dass ich weiter auf den Boden rutsche.

"Hua!", schreie ich.

"Brass-Reflex", zwinkert Jim und grinst.

"Hallo? Sara?", ruft Greg.

"Ich wurde gerade bestraft, weil ich ihn nicht Jim genannt habe", lache ich.

"Ah ja. Seit wann duzt ihr euch denn?", fragt Greg.

"Na, seit vorhin. Wie ich schon sagte, tolles Essen, nette Gesellschaft …"

"Sara, Sara, was Grissom wohl dazu sagt?"

Ich höre Gregs Grinsen durch die Leitung.

"Weißt du was? Mir ist egal, was er sagt. Grissom war einmal."

"Wow", sagt Greg. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich DAS mal aus deinem Mund hören würde."

„Tja, die Zeiten ändern sich", lächle ich und lehne mich in Jims Umarmung.

"Dann will ich euch nicht länger vom Filmegucken abhalten - oder was ihr da sonst noch macht. Ach, und Sara?"

„Ja, Greg?"

„Tu nichts, was ich nicht auch tun würde …"

Ich merke, wie mein Lächeln breiter wird.

"Gute Nacht, Greg", sage ich und lege auf.

**TBC**


	10. Nicht Grissom

_A/N: **Hello and thanks again, ihr Lieben:-)**_

_**sunny**: Cath und Sam Braun, ja, das ist richtig kompliziert. Cath hat seit ihrer Kindheit ein enges Verhältnis zu Sam Braun – über ihre Mom. Und ihr ganzes Leben lang hat sie gedacht, dass Sam halt der gute „Onkel" ist, ein Freund der Familie, ihr Mentor – und dann findet sie nicht nur heraus, er RICHTIG Dreck am Stecken hat, sondern auch, dass er ihr leiblicher Vater ist! (Sie hat Greg – leicht illegal – ihre und Sams DNS vergleichen lassen.) Später, nachdem sie weiß, dass er ihr Vater ist, bekommt sie dann einen Scheck von Sam Brown – und das Geld nimmt sie an. Andererseits wirft sie ihm aber (zu Recht) vor, ein Mörder zu sein. Usw., also alles schwierig. (Die Arme!) Leider weiß ich gerade die genauen Folgen nicht aus dem Kopf, in denen das alles passiert, ist aber 4. Staffel, meine ich._

**kegel: **Beim Bugman voreingenommen? Bei Sandle stört er ja auch irgendwie. ;-)

**carrie**: Wie, ich habe dich verführt, das Grissom-Anschnauzen gut zu finden? LOL Das macht mir ja fast ein schlechtes Gewissen. Obwohl – nach seiner Unfähigkeit in Bezug auf Sara und dafür dann „Ausflüge" zu Terri Miller, Lady Heather und seit geraumer Zeit Sofia, nun da gibt es jetzt eben was auf die Patschen. ;-)  
Unbreakable? LOL Deine eine Story heißt doch so. :-) Hm, ich meine den sehr düsterer Film mit Bruce Willis und Samuel L. Jackson von 2000. Eher nichts für einen romantischen Abend. Also: Gut von Brass, sich für was anderes zu entscheiden. Ob er dabei irgendwelche Hintergedanken hatte? ;-)

**Kapitel 10  
Nicht Grissom**

Ich lege das Handy auf den Couchtisch und drehe mich auf Jims Schoß, so dass ich ihn besser anschauen kann. Seine Arme halten mich immer noch umschlossen.

"Hey", lächelt er.

"Hey", sage ich und versuche, dabei unbeschwert zu klingen.

Jim neigt seinen Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und sieht mich nachdenklich an.

"Sara … Was ist?"

Er lässt mich los und ich rutsche von seinem Schoß neben ihn auf die Couch, sinke in mich zusammen und betrachte die Linien in meinen Händen.

Auf einmal habe ich das Gefühl zu fallen. Woher kommen bloß diese Stimmungsschwankungen?

"Glaub mir, ich kann gut zuhören", sagt er und nimmt meine linke Hand in seine Rechte, streicht mit seinem Daumen über ihren Rücken.

"Jim", beginne ich und stoppe.

Der Einzige, den ich je so nah an mich rangelassen habe, ist Grissom. Nach meiner Suspendierung und nach Adam Trent. Und was ist passiert? Grissom ist auf Abstand gegangen. Okay, er hat zu mir gestanden, als es um die Arbeit ging, hat sich vor mich gestellt und Ecklie meine Entlassung verweigert. Wegen mir ist das Team aufgeteilt worden, und er war weiterhin auf meiner Seite. Aber was das mit uns anbelangt, das Persönliche … Eigentlich ist alles nur noch vertrackter geworden, seit ich ihm von meiner Kindheit vorgeheult hab.

Was ist, wenn ich Jim auch abschrecke? Wenn ich ihn verliere, bevor ich die Chance habe … 

"Sara?"

Jims Stimme ist besorgt. Ein wenig unsicher. Und warm. So war sie auch, als er mich wegen des Alkohols zur Rede gestellt hat. Moment, Sidle. Er weiß DAVON und ist jetzt trotzdem hier bei dir. Er sieht dich nicht an wie ein Bündel furchtbarer, unkontrollierbarer Emotionen. Er ist nicht … er ist nicht Grissom.

"Jim, ich glaube, es war einfach zu viel. Erst Terence Doyle, dann Hank, und jetzt auch noch Grissom. Ich habe das Gefühl … abzustürzen. Ich bin heute keine gute Gesellschaft, tut mir Leid."

„Hey, hey, hey. Nach dem, was du heute erlebt hast, ist es völlig normal, so durcheinander zu sein. Deswegen bin ich doch bei dir. Vergessen? Komm her."

Er lässt meine Hand los und zieht mich an sich. Ich schließe die Augen und spüre seine Arme, spüre, wie seine Hände über meinen Rücken streichen. Es fühlt sich so richtig an. Ich schmiege mich an ihn. Vergrabe mein Gesicht an seinem Hals. Nicht denken, Sidle. Einfach fallen lassen!

Oh nein! Stopp! Keine Tränen, verdammt! Von wegen fallen lassen. Sch …

„Das ist in Ordnung, Sara", flüstert er.

Ich merke, wie mein Körper sich beim Weinen zu schütteln beginnt und wie der Kragen von Jims Poloshirts unter mir nass wird. Man, bist du ein Mädchen, Sidle.

Jim streicht mir durchs Haar, nimmt mein Gesicht in seine Hände und küsst mich auf die Stirn.

"Bitte geh nicht", höre ich mich sagen.

Er schaut mich irritiert an, mein Gesicht immer noch in seinen Händen.

"Wieso sollte ich gehen wollen, Sara?"

Ich zucke mit den Schultern.

"Sara, ich bleibe solange du willst. Okay?"

„Ich brauche kein Mitleid", entfährt es mir und ich erschrecke selbst über den Trotz in meiner Stimme.

Er verdreht die Augen und lässt mich los. Bingo. Du hast es mal wieder geschafft, Sidle. Schlag nur um dich.

„Ich bin hier, weil ich dich mag. Nicht aus Mitleid."

Er klingt verletzt und schaut von mir weg.

„Entschuldige … ich glaube, ich hab einfach nur Angst", flüstere ich.

„Wovor?"

Jim schaut mich an. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen ist wieder weicher.

Er streicht mir eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr.

Jetzt oder nie, Sidle. Versuch es zumindest zu erklären.

"Dass du dich von mir abgestoßen fühlst. Von meinem Rumheulen, von meiner Schwäche …", sage ich mit leiser Stimme.

Mit einem Mal wird Jims Blick ernst.

"Hat dir eigentlich schon mal jemand gesagt, dass Gefühle gelebt werden müssen? Dass man nicht immer alles verdrängen darf? Dass es dazu gehört, auch mal schwach zu sein und das auch zu zeigen? Und dass dein großes Vorbild Grissom in diesem Punkt einfach nicht normal ist?"

Ich merke, dass ich ihn anstarre.

Er seufzt. Seine Hand berührt meine Wange und er beugt sich leicht vor. Schaut mir in die Augen.

Sofort werde ich wieder nervös.

„Sollen wir den Film weitergucken?", frage ich schnell und könnte mich selbst dafür ohrfeigen.

Jim verdreht kurz die Augen, lächelt diesmal aber dabei. Ich spüre seinen Zeigefinger auf meinen Lippen.

„Du machst es uns aber auch nicht einfach", murmelt er und lässt den Finger über meine Lippen gleiten und dann sinken. „Okay, wenn du jetzt lieber weitergucken möchtest, dann …"

Er schaut zur Fernbedienung und greift nach ihr.

Ohne groß nachzudenken, berühre ich seine Wange, drehe sein Gesicht wieder zu mir, ziehe es zu mir heran und küsse ihn.

Er zuckt zusammen, doch dann spüre ich, wie seine Lippen meinen Kuss erwidern, wie er mich fester an sich zieht. Ich schließe die Augen und sinke in den Schwindel, den dieser Kuss in mir verursacht, öffne meine Lippen, lasse seine Zunge nach meiner suchen, sie berühren. Unser Atem wird schneller und tief in mir drin löst sich ein leises Stöhnen und der Wunsch nach mehr.

Ich sinke mit ihm auf die Couch, er über mir, und ich spüre den Hunger in seinem Kuss und seine Erregung. Meine Hände gleiten seinen Rücken hinunter und schlüpfen unter sein Poloshirt. Nun ist er es, der aufstöhnt. Er hält inne, löst sanft den Kuss und schaut mich an. In seinen Augen spiegelt sich Verlangen, aber auch etwas anderes.

„Sara", flüstert er und streicht mir zärtlich über die Stirn, über die Wange. „Ich weiß nicht, ob … "

Ich lege meinen Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen und flüstere:

„Gefühle müssen gelebt werden, das hast du selbst gesagt."

**TBC**


	11. Aus der Traum

_A/N: **So, schnell noch ein Mini-Kapitel nachgelegt, bevor ich mich Harry Potter zuwende. :-)**_

**Kapitel 11  
Aus der Traum**

"Keinen Mucks, du Schlampe, oder das war's!"

Terence Doyle schleift mich durch meine Wohnung und stößt mich zu Boden. Ist über mir, drückt sich mit seinem Gewicht auf mich. Ich kann kaum atmen. Er zerreißt mein Shirt und lacht. Lacht ganz laut. Ich starre in sein Grinsen, und auf einmal verwandelt sich Doyles Gesicht in Hanks wutverzerrte Fratze.

"Du glaubst wohl, du entkommst mir, du kleines Flittchen?", fragt Hank und presst meine Handgelenke auf den Boden.

Ich versuche, seinem Klammergriff zu entkommen, doch er schraubt seine Finger nur noch fester um meine Gelenke.

Auf einmal lässt er einen Arm los und ich sehe ein Messer in seiner Hand aufblitzen.

„Nein!", schreie ich und hebe meinen freien Arm, um mich zu schützen.

Hinter Hank taucht Jim auf.

„Messer weg!", schreit er und fällt Hank in den Arm.

Hank lässt von mir ab und greift blitzartig nach Jim, reißt an ihm. Jim strauchelt und stürzt neben mir zu Boden.

Hank hebt das Messer und sticht zu.

"Jim!", schreie ich und starre auf das Blut, das aus der Wunde in seinem Rücken sickert. Hank lacht und sticht noch einmal zu und noch mal. Jims Pupillen zucken hin und her und werden starr.

Dann fixiert Hank mich. Seine Augen sind schmal wie Schlitze und voller Wut.

„Dein Bulle war einmal. Und nun zu dir, Schätzchen."

„Nein!", schreie ich, rüttele an Jims leblosen Körper. „Jim! Du darfst nicht sterben! Jim, bitte!"

„Sara!"

„Sara, wach auf! Es ist nur ein Traum! Süße, wach auf, ich bin ja bei dir."

Jims Stimme ist ganz nah an meinem Ohr.

Ich reiße die Augen auf. Wie durch einen Schleier hindurch sehe ich sein besorgtes Gesicht. Ich blinzele.

„Alles ist gut", flüstert er, beugt sich über mich und küsst mich.

Ich schlinge meine Arme um seinen Hals und klammere mich an ihn. Küsse seine Lippen, sein Gesicht, seinen Hals und merke, wie mir Tränen in die Augen schießen.

„Hey, hey", murmelt er, „so schlimm?"

„Er hat dich erstochen", schluchze ich.

„Wer?" fragt er sanft.

„Hank! Erst war da Terence Doyle, und der hat sich ganz plötzlich in Hank verwandelt. Du wolltest mir helfen, deshalb hat er dich getötet. Oh Gott, Jim, das Blut, dein Blick als du gestorben bist, das war so schrecklich!"

Jim küsst mich, legt sich wieder auf den Rücken, zieht mich an sich und schmiegt die Bettdecke um mich. Ich kuschele mich an ihn, an seinen nackten Körper, lege meinen Kopf seine Brust, horche auf seinen Herzschlag. Seine Finger spielen mit meinen Haaren, streichen über mein Gesicht.

„Hank wird dir nichts tun, dafür sorge ich", sagt er.

Ich hebe meinen Kopf und robbe ein wenig höher, so dass ich auf Augenhöhe bin.

„Jim, er hat dir gedroht. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn dir was passiert."

Er schüttelt den Kopf

„Hank kommt mir nicht wie jemand vor, der an sich gefährlich ist. Aber ich pass auf. Auf dich und auf mich. Versprochen."

Er küsst mich, erst zärtlich, dann immer fordernder, und seine Hände beginnen, über meinen Rücken zu wandern. Mit einem sanften Ruck zieht er mich ganz auf sich.

"Wüstling", keuche ich beim Atemholen.

Er lacht auf.

„Wessen Idee war es denn bitte, nackt zu schlafen? Ich bin auch nur ein Mann."

**TBC**


	12. Grissom

_A/N: **Danke für eure Reviews! Ich MUSS auch einfach weiter schreiben, die Story treibt mich an und ihr motiviert mich total. :-)**_

_**carrie: **Oh, das freut mich, dass du dahin geschmolzen bist, und das, obwohl es gar nicht dein Ship ist! –springaufgeregtaufundab- :-)  
**sunny: **Ja, Alpträume können schon fies sein … Aber Sara ist ja nicht allein, sondern in der Obhut eines ganz, ganz lieben Mannes. :-)_

_Und nun noch ein Shorty – das nächste Chappi wird dann wieder länger!  
_

**Kapitel 12  
Grissom**

Ein Summen? Nein, eher ein Klingeln, ganz weit entfernt. Aber nicht weit genug, um nicht zu stören. Was ist das bloß? Der Wecker? Jetzt schon? Och nein, ich will nicht aufwachen. Ich will weiterträumen …

Verdammt, kann dieses Geräusch nicht einfach ausgehen? Ich mach nicht die Augen auf und zieh mir die Bettdecke über die Ohren, vielleicht hilft das ja …

Jim neben mir flucht leise. Ich merke, wie sich die Matratze bewegt, höre, wie er mit schweren Schritten durchs Zimmer torkelt. Er muss auch noch im Halbschlaf sein.

Ich linse ihm hinterher. Hm. Ups, Sidle, noch nicht aufgestanden und schon wieder Voyeurin? Schäm dich.

Er sieht aber auch zu süß aus, wie er sich schlaftrunken das Handy ans Ohr hält und sich die Augen reibt. Ohne jegliche Klamotten. Wieso hat er in seinem Alter eigentlich noch so einen Hintern? Macht er irgendeinen Sport?

„Brass?", fragt er mit rauer, müder und leicht genervter Stimme.

„Morgen, Grissom."

In diesem Moment sehe ich es und er scheint es auch gerade zu bemerken. Er hat MEIN Handy in der Hand!

Jims Augen werden groß und er sieht zu mir herüber.

Augenblicklich sitze ich aufrecht im Bett.

Langsam kommt er auf mich zu und hebt dabei hilflos die Schultern.

„Nein, Sie haben sich nicht verwählt … Ja, ich bin bei Sara … Ja, sie ist auch da … Das ist privat, Grissom … Nein, kein Kommentar … Ja, sie ist wach … Ja, ich gebe sie Ihnen."

Jim reicht mir das Handy und kriecht zurück unter die Bettdecke.

„Was gibt es?", frage ich.

„Ich hab mich nur gewundert, wieso du noch nicht im Labor bist", antwortet Grissom. Sein Ton ist vorwurfsvoll.

Oh Gott, haben wir etwa verschlafen? Meine Augen suchen das Display des Weckers. Es ist 20 Uhr. Wut steigt in mir hoch. Ich atme scharf ein.

"Grissom, es sind noch vier Stunden bis Schichtbeginn, was soll das?"

Er schweigt.

„Grissom, ich habe dir eine Frage gestellt. Entweder, du beantwortest sie, oder ich lege auf. Du hast uns gerade geweckt, ist dir das überhaupt klar?"

Grissom räuspert sich.

"Bist du … ich meine … du und Jim … seid ihr …"

„Das geht dich nichts an", presse ich hervor.

Jim rückt näher an mich ran und legt seinen Arm um mich.

„Ich bin dein Supervisor, Sara", sagt Grissom in spitzem Tonfall.

"Na und? Trotzdem ist mein Privatleben immer noch mein Privatleben!"

„Nicht, wenn deine Integrität betroffen ist."

Meine freie Hand ballt sich zu einer Faust.

„Was hat meine INTEGRITÄT damit zu tun?", frage ich und bemühe mich dabei, nicht ins Telefon zu schreien, obwohl mir danach zumute ist.

„Es reicht", sagt Jim und nimmt mir das Handy aus der Hand.

„Grissom? Sie können gerne auf der Arbeit mit Sara reden, wenn Ihnen nach reden ist, aber JETZT ist dieses kleine Gespräch beendet."

Er legt auf, schaltet die Mailbox ein und packt das Handy auf den Nachttisch.

Ich schaue ihn verblüfft an. Er grinst.

„Ich bin halt eher für handeln statt verhandeln. Und ich teile meine Zeit mit dir im Bett nicht gerne. Schon gar nicht mit ihm."

**TBC**


	13. ReTurner

_A/N: **Hui, so viel Nettes, beschwingt setze ich mich ans nächste Kapitel. :-)**_

_**kegel: **Wie Grissom Sara behandelt … Einerseits scheint er ja aufgrund seiner Störung (was auch immer das genau ist und weshalb – in der 6. Staffel soll ja was enthüllt werden und ich bin mehr als gespannt!) so was wie „schuldunfähig" zu sein (und er hat ja auch offensichtlich große Gefühle für Sara), andererseits tat es mir wirklich weh, mit anzusehen, wie sich Sara vom strahlenden Vegas-Neuling zum dahinsiechenden Schatten ihrer selbst entwickelt hat, und das auch forciert durch Grissoms pull-and-push-Spielchen. Von daher war ich echt froh, dass Greg sie immer wieder zum Lachen gebracht hat. ;-)_

**sunny: **Wie, ich hab dich bei den Bonbons durcheinander gebracht? LOL Zu Grissom: Ja, er bekommt es gerade dicke. Aber der richtige „bad guy" ist ja jemand anderes. Und vielleicht kann Grissom in dieser Geschichte ja wenigstens noch freundschaftlich was gutmachen, auch wenn er wahrscheinlich gerade einen seiner Migräneanfälle bekommt und sehr böse auf Sara und Jim ist und die –emotionale- Welt nicht mehr versteht.  


_**carrie: **Dein Wunsch ist mir doch glatt Schreibbefehl:-) _

_Auf geht's zum Kapitel mit der Unglückzahl …  
_

**Kapitel 13  
Re-Turner**

Jim hält mir die Tür zum Präsidium auf.

"Nervös?", fragt er, als er neben mir auf die Rezeption zusteuert.

"Wegen Grissom? Nein. Er muss nun mal damit leben, dass ich dich …"

„Miss Sidle?", hallt Ecklies Stimme über den Gang.

Auch der noch. Dieser Mann ist wie ein ständig wiederkehrender Ausschlag. Es gibt kein wirksames Gegenmittel und ignorieren geht auch nicht.

Wir drehen uns zu ihm um. Und sehen, dass er Detective Turner und Grissom im Schlepptau hat. Oh, oh. Ich ahne Böses.

„Zusammen mit Captain Brass, so ein Zufall", grinst Ecklie.

Die drei bleiben vor uns stehen.

„Was gibt es, Conrad?", fragt Jim leicht gereizt.

"Sagen Sie's uns", flötet Ecklie und nickt bedeutungsvoll von Jim zu mir.

Jim öffnet den Mund, um zu antworten, doch Detective Turner schiebt Ecklie zur Seite.

"Miss Sidle, Captain Brass, ich habe Hinweise erhalten, dass Sie liiert sind. Ist das korrekt?"

Ich schaue sofort Grissom an, doch der hebt die Hände und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Wieso fragen Sie?", entgegnet Jim mit einem unverbindlichen Lächeln.

"Es stimmt also?", fragt Ecklie. In seiner Stimme schwingen Neugier und Häme mit.

"Das ist meine Untersuchung Ecklie, halten Sie sich bitte zurück", sagt Turner und wendet sich wieder Jim und mir zu.

"Miss Sidle, Captain, bitte folgen Sie mir. Ich habe ein paar Fragen an Sie."

Er wendet sich zum Gehen, doch hält kurz inne und schaut zu Ecklie und Grissom.

„Falls ich Sie noch brauche, melde ich mich. Und noch einmal: Diese Angelegenheit ist streng vertraulich."

Wir folgen dem Detective ins Besprechungszimmer. Beim Gehen mustere ich Jim von der Seite. Seine Miene ist undurchsichtig. Brass'sches Pokerface. Ich glaub, ich sollte ihm das Reden überlassen.

Wir setzen uns und Turner holt wie beim letzten Mal sein Diktiergerät hervor und zückt sein Notizbuch.

„Also. Stimmt es?", fragt er und schaut zwischen Jim und mir hin und her.

„Kommt drauf an, was „es" ist, Detective", lächelt Jim.

Turners Mundwinkel zucken ebenfalls, doch sofort verschwindet der Hauch eines Lächelns wieder.

„Okay, ich hole Sie ab. Ich habe Hinweise erhalten, dass Sie beide eine Beziehung führen. Das wirft ein zweifelhaftes Licht auf Ihre Professionalität im Todesfall Terence Doyle, Captain Brass."

„Das mit meiner Professionalität müssen Sie mir erläutern", sagt Jim immer noch lächelnd und faltet seine Hände vor sich auf der Tischplatte.

Turner faltet ebenfalls seine Hände und fixiert Jim.

"Mein Informant sagte, dass Sie in Bezug auf Miss Sidle etwas, sagen wir mal, unkontrolliert sind."

„Ihr „Informant" heißt nicht zufällig Hank Pedigrew?", entfährt es mir.

Turner nickt und schaut mich interessiert an.

„Sie wissen aber schon, dass Mr. Pedigrew und ich uns mal näher standen, und dass das etwas damit zu tun haben könnte, wenn er versucht …"

Jim legt kurz seine Hand auf meine und ich stoppe. Mit ruhiger Stimme sagt er:

„Was die Geschehnisse im Haus der Millers anbelangt, habe ich vorschriftsmäßig gehandelt. Doyle war bewaffnet und hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt bereits zwei Menschen erschossen und CSI Sidle in seine Gewalt gebracht. Er hat sich meinen Anweisungen widersetzt und mich angegriffen. Ich habe in Notwehr geschossen. Und CSI Sidle hat die Richtigkeit meiner Aussage bestätigt. Wo liegt also das Problem?"

Jim und Detective Turner schauen sich mit undurchdringlichen Mienen an. Es gibt anscheinend Dinge, die man nur in den Sonderkursen der Polizeiakademie lernt oder einfach im Blut haben muss.

„Captain, außer Ihnen und Miss Sidle gibt es keine weiteren Zeugen. Normalerweise ist das kein Problem und der Fall war auch bereits zu den Akten gelegt, doch jetzt stellt sich mir eine ganz neue Frage. Nämlich die, ob Sie wegen Ihrer Beziehung zu Miss Sidle überreagiert und zu schnell geschossen haben."

„Aber zu DEM Zeitpunkt waren wir noch gar nicht zusammen!", platze ich heraus.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich, wie Jim zusammenzuckt und auf seine Hände schaut. Ich schlucke. Oh Scheiße ... Sidle, bist du denn bescheuert, es zuzugeben! Erst verliert Grissom wegen dir sein Team und nun ruinierst du mit deinen schwachen Nerven auch noch Jims Karriere. Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!

Turner lächelt und notiert etwas in seinem Notizbuch. Dann fixiert er wieder mich und setzt zu einer weiteren Frage an. Na klar, ich bin ja auch die Schwachstelle. Jim, es tut mir so Leid …

„Hören Sie, Detective", mischt Jim sich schnell ein, „ich weiß nicht, was Mr. Pedigrew Ihnen erzählt hat. Fakt ist, dass CSI Sidle und ich während der Ermittlungen im Fall Miller noch nicht liiert waren und dass unsere Beziehung somit irrelevant für die Akten ist."

„Captain", Turner beugt sich etwas vor und schaut Jim geradeaus in die Augen, „das mag ja alles so sein wie Sie mir sagen, aber gibt es dafür Beweise?"

Jim atmet geräuschvoll aus und schüttelt den Kopf.

Turner klappt sein Notizbuch zusammen, schaltet das Diktiergerät aus, steckt beides ein und steht auf.

„Captain Brass, bis zum Abschluss der Untersuchungen muss ich Sie leider mit sofortiger Wirkung vom Dienst suspendieren."

**TBC**


	14. Job oder Liebe

_A/N:** Fluff-Warnung!**_

_**:-)**_

_**sunny: **LOL Zählt Hustensaft auch zu Drogen? Keine Sorge, ich hab doch versprochen, auf Sara aufzupassen … und das gilt auch für Jim. Nur, dass ich es ihnen einfach machen werde, hab ich nicht gesagt. ;-)_

_Weiter geht's … mit einem Shorty …  
_

**Kapitel 14  
Job oder Liebe**

Turner hat den Raum verlassen und wir sitzen hier und schweigen. Ich mag gar nicht zu Jim rüberschauen …

„Tja", seufzt er und lehnt sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Ich kann verstehen, wenn du mich jetzt hasst. Ich hätte einfach meine Klappe halten sollen", sage ich und starre vor mich auf die Tischplatte.

Jim dreht sich zu mir und mustert mich. Am liebsten würde ich aufspringen und rausrennen.

„Sara, ich hasse dich nicht."

„Aber wegen mir …"

Er zieht seinen Stuhl näher an meinen und greift nach meiner Hand. Ich schaue Jim an und er schüttelt den Kopf.

„Du bist nicht Schuld an meiner Suspendierung, Sara. Das ist das Werk von Hank Pedigrew."

„Aber ich dumme Kuh hab Turner das mit uns bestätigt", sage ich.

Ich versuche, ihm meine Hand zu entziehen, doch er lässt mich nicht los.

„Du hast doch nur zugegeben, was sich eh nicht verheimlichen lässt. Oder wolltest du hier allen etwas vorspielen?", fragt er und sieht mich forschend an.

Ich weiche seinem Blick aus.

„Nein, aber du hättest dich von mir trennen können und dann hättest du deinen Job behalten und …"

Er lässt mich abrupt los, nimmt mein Gesicht in seine Hände und erstickt meine Worte mit seinen Lippen.

„Wenn du noch einmal so einen Blödsinn redest, bekommst du richtig Ärger mit mir", murmelt er, als er den Kuss löst. „Glaubst du etwa, ich gehöre zu diesen Idioten, denen ihr Job wichtiger ist als die Frau, die sie lieben? Den Fehler mache ich kein zweites Mal."

„Ach, wie rührend", tönt Ecklies Stimme von der offenen Tür her. „Sie sind ja ein richtiger Romantiker, Jim. Nur leider, leider im freien Karrierefall. Ich hätte Ihnen gleich sagen können, dass Miss Sidle nur Unglück bringt, fragen Sie mal den armen Gil."

Jim lässt seine Hände sinken und starrt zu Ecklie hinüber.

"Conrad, Sie sollten vorsichtiger sein mit dem, was Sie sagen. Laut Ermittlungsakte verliere ich sehr schnell die Kontrolle, wenn es um CSI Sidle geht."

Habe ich das richtig gesehen? Ist der Speichellecker bei Jims Worten gerade blass geworden?

Ecklie geht rückwärts aus der Tür, schaut kurz den Gang entlang und ruft:

„Sofia, warten Sie, zu Ihnen wollte ich gerade!"

Und schon ist er verschwunden.

Wir stehen auf.

„Macho", sage ich und streiche Jim über die Wange.

„Gib zu, du stehst drauf", grinst er und zieht mich an sich.

Ich lache auf und lege meine Arme um seinen Hals. Küsse ihn.

"Danke", flüstere ich.

„Wofür?"

„Dass du keiner dieser Idioten bist."

**TBC**


	15. Kussverständnis

_A/N:** Danke fürs Lesen und Reviewn, danke, danke, danke!  
:-)**_

_**sunny: **So, bevor du in die Ferien fährst, noch schnell ein weiteres Kapitel – und nein, keiner wird in dieser Geschichte sterben (selbst Hank, Ecklie und Sofia nicht –hüstel-), und ich möchte dich bei all dem Drama ja wirklich nicht deprimieren, von daher gibt es noch Hoffnung auf ein gutes Ende für Sara und Jim. Nur jetzt noch nicht … ganz. ;-)_

_**carrie: **Na, der Turner folgt halt auch nur seinem Protokoll. Aber Jim tut mir auch Leid: von Hank, dieser miesen kleinen Ratte, so angeschwärzt zu werden, und das nur, weil er mit Sara zusammen ist und Hank eine verpasst hat, tststs._

_Here we go again …  
_

**Kapitel 15  
Kussverständnis**

„Und jetzt?", frage ich Jim, als wir das Besprechungszimmer verlassen und über den Gang laufen.

„Ich schau kurz in meinem Büro vorbei und fahr dann nach Hause", sagt er und versucht dabei, die Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme zu überspielen.

Ich bleibe stehen und halte ihn am Ärmel fest.

„Weißt du was? Ich bitte Grissom, mir heute freizugeben. Ich hab noch so viele Urlaubstage und Überstunden, da kann er nichts sagen. Und dann lenke diesmal ich dich ab."

Jim lächelt und streicht mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Okay, dann treffen wir uns gleich bei euch im Pausenraum … Ach, sieh an, die Wadenbeißer rotten sich zusammen."

Ich folge seinem Blick. Am anderen Ende des Ganges stehen Ecklie und Hank und schauen zu uns herüber.

„Lass uns gehen", sage ich, doch Jim hält mich zurück, legt seine Arme um meine Taille und küsst mich. Ich schließe die Augen und öffne meine Lippen, lasse seine Zunge ein, vergesse für einen Moment, wo wir eigentlich sind.

Mit einem Grinsen lässt Jim mich wieder frei. Ich spüre, wie Hank und Ecklie uns anstarren. Und nicht nur die beiden. Am anderen Ende des Ganges recken Hodges, Mia und Archie ihre Köpfe aus den Labors.

"Du bist unmöglich", flüstere ich und ziehe Jim mit mir fort.

„Nein, nur verliebt", flüstert er zurück. „Außerdem hast du selbst gesagt, dass ich ein Macho bin. Und als solcher muss ich klarstellen, zu wem du jetzt gehörst."

„Damit machst du deine Situation nur nicht einfacher", sage ich.

"Nein, aber erträglicher."

Männer!

Wir erreichen Grissoms Büro.

„Lass mich das hier bitte alleine machen", wispere ich Jim ins Ohr.

Grissom sitzt hinter einem wüsten Stapel Akten verschanzt und schreibt etwas. Mit einem kurzen Blick auf ihn nickt Jim, gibt mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und schlendert über den Gang davon.

Ich klopfe an den Türrahmen. Grissom blickt auf und nimmt seine Brille ab.

"Hey", sage ich und setze mich auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch.

"Wie ist es gelaufen?", fragt er.

„Jim ist vorübergehend suspendiert" antworte ich.

„Das tut mir Leid."

Ich versuche, in seinen Augen eine Reaktion zu lesen, doch er sieht mich ohne erkennbare Regung an.

Egal, ich muss es trotzdem probieren.

"Grissom, ist es okay, wenn ich heute frei nehme? Ich würde nicht fragen, wenn es nicht wichtig wäre, und Urlaub und Überstunden habe ich auch genug, und …"

„Okay", sagt er.

„Okay?", frage ich.

Das verblüfft mich ja nun doch.

„Wenn du mir ein paar Fragen beantwortest", sagt er.

Aha. Da ist der Haken.

„Dann los", sage ich.

Ich schaue ihn erwartungsvoll an. Er stützt sich auf seine Ellbogen und legt seinen Kopf schief. Ist da Traurigkeit in seinen Augen?

„Du und Jim … seit wann?"

„Seit gestern. Er hat mich nach Hause gefahren, wir haben zusammen gegessen und dann, naja …"

Stopp! Hallo Sidle, das musst du ihm nicht haarklein erzählen!

Grissom beginnt, mit seiner Brille zu spielen.

„Und wie kann Detective Turner dann heute bereits von euch wissen?"

„Hank", sage ich.

Er schaut mich verwirrt an. Ich seufze.

„Na, der Sanitäter, der damals am Tatort den BH verrückt hat, du weißt schon, du hast ihn doch gestern im Krankenwagen bei den Millers gesehen."

„Ach, dein Ex-Freund", sagt er.

„Hank ist genau genommen nicht mein EX-FREUND, aber egal. Jedenfalls sind Jim und er gestern aneinander geraten, als er mich belästigt hat. Erst hier im Pausenraum, später ist Hank bei mir zuhause aufgetaucht. Da sind Jim die Sicherungen durchgebrannt."

Ich mache eine illustrierende Bewegung mit meiner Faust.

Grissom zuckt zurück und verzieht das Gesicht.

„Und nun will Hank sich an Jim rächen", sagt er, mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

Ich nicke.

„Ich rede mit Detective Turner", sagt er.

Ich starre ihn an. Er schaut kurz weg und dann wieder zu mir und lächelt verhalten.

„Jim ist ein guter Mann. Außerdem will ich … ich möchte, dass du glücklich bist …"

Grissom steht auf und kommt um den Schreibtisch herum.

Ich erhebe mich ebenfalls. So unvermittelt, dass er gegen mich läuft. Ich strauchele und Grissom umfasst mich, hält mich fest. Sein Atem streift über mein Gesicht. Wir sehen uns an.

„Sara", flüstert er und seine Lippen kommen näher.

Das, wovon ich jahrelang geträumt habe! Das, was sich nun aber nicht mehr richtig anfühlt ... Schnell drehe ich meinen Kopf leicht nach links und Grissoms Kuss landet nicht auf meinen Lippen, sondern an meinem Mundwinkel.

„Bitte nicht", sage ich und schaue zur Seite, zur Tür hinaus.

Oh nein! Jim steht einige Meter entfernt von uns auf dem Gang. Er muss auf dem Weg hierher gewesen sein. Ich sehe den Schock, die Verletzung in seinem Blick. Kein Wunder, ich kann mir ausmalen, wie das zwischen mir und Grissom auf diese Entfernung ausgesehen haben muss.

Grissom bemerkt nun auch, dass wir beobachtet werden und lässt mich sofort los. Noch bevor ich etwas rufen kann, dreht Jim sich auf dem Absatz um und eilt davon.

„Bitte entschuldige, Sara, das wollte ich nicht", sagt Grissom und die Bestürzung in seiner Stimme klingt echt.

Ich lass ihn stehen und sprinte Jim hinterher, der bereits um die Ecke Richtung Ausgang gebogen ist. Ich renne an einem gaffenden Hodges vorbei nach draußen, auf den Parkplatz … und sehe, wie Jims Wagen mit Vollgas davonfährt. Und mich im Dunkel der Autoreihen zurücklässt.

Auf einmal spüre ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter.

„Na, Prinzessin, so ganz ohne Leibgarde?"

Ich wirbele herum und will in Abwehrstellung gehen, doch Hank ergreift meine Arme und hält mich fest.

„Was willst du? Lass mich sofort los!", schreie ich.

„Oh nein. Jetzt sind wir nur zu zweit, du und ich. Diesmal kommst du mir nicht so einfach davon."

Er zerrt mich an den parkenden Autos vorbei auf seinen Wagen zu.

„Hank, das ist Freiheitsberaubung! Spinnst du?"

Er lacht und presst mich gegen das Seitenheck seines Autos, öffnet die Beifahrertür und umklammert wieder meine Handgelenke.

„Du kommst jetzt mit. Ich will eine zweite Chance, hörst du?", schnauft er.

„Hank, bist du irre? Ich bin mit Jim zusammen!"

Er lacht und versucht, mich ins Wageninnere zu drücken. So von Sinnen habe ich ihn noch nie erlebt. Panik steigt in mir hoch.

Hinter Hank taucht ein Schatten auf.

„Hey! Lass sie sofort los!"

Greg reißt Hank an den Schultern herum und schlägt zu.

Hank knallt neben mir gegen den Wagen, doch augenblicklich stößt er sich wieder ab und stürzt sich auf Greg.

„Aufhören! Mr. Pedigrew, auf die Knie und Hände an den Hinterkopf, oder ich schieße!"

Detective Turner taucht aus der Dunkelheit neben uns auf und zielt mit seiner Waffe auf Hank.

Mit einem Mal weicht alle Spannung aus Hanks Körper. Er sackt vor Greg auf den Asphalt und hält seine Hände an den Kopf. Turner kniet sich hinter ihn und legt ihm Handschellen an.

Greg kommt auf mich zu und nimmt mich in den Arm.

„Bist du verletzt, Sar'?"

„Nein, alles okay. Und was ist mit deiner Hand?"

Greg lächelt und bewegt seine Finger vor unseren Augen.

„Tut schweineweh. Aber DAS ist es wert gewesen."

Mit langsamen Schritten folgen wir Detective Turner und Hank ins Präsidium.

„Wieso wart ihr überhaupt auf dem Parkplatz?", frage ich und lehne mich beim Laufen in Gregs Umarmung.

„Ich war bei Detective Turner, weil ich von Brass' Suspendierung gehört habe. Du weißt ja, der laboreigene Gerüchtexpress. Ich hab ihn überzeugen können, dass ihr nicht gelogen habt und erst nach dem Miller-Fall zusammen gekommen seid. Also sind wir zu Grissom. Der übrigens echt neben der Spur war. Und der sagte, dass du hinter Brass her und raus gelaufen bist. Hodges hat dann noch gesagt, dass er gesehen hat, wie Hank hinter dir nach draußen geschlichen ist. Den Rest kennst du."

Ich bleibe stehen und gebe ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Danke, Greg."

„Wow! Ich werde nie mehr mein Gesicht waschen", ruft er, lässt mich los und dreht sich einmal um sich selbst.

„Das ist das Zweitschlimmste, was ich mir vorstellen kann", sage ich.

Greg grunzt und fragt:

„Und was ist das Schlimmste?"

Ich nicke zur beleuchteten Eingangstür. Vor uns steht Hodges und tippt bedeutungsvoll an seine Wange.

**TBC**


	16. Jim, Beam

_A/N: **Das Schreiben würde ohne eure Reviews nur halb so viel Spaß machen, thx!  
:-)**_

_**sunny: **Hodges zu küssen wäre von meinem persönlichen Ekelfaktor her vergleichbar damit, Ecklie zu küssen, selbst, wenn es nur auf die Wange ist. Uah. Aber jede Serie braucht Narren und Giftspritzen, sonst könnte man sich nicht so herrlich aufregen oder lustig machen … ;-)_

_**carrie: **LOLJa, das ist irgendwie nicht Grissoms Geschichte, das stimmt! Und ich bin froh, dass Sara – im Gegensatz zu dem, was sie von sich selbst denkt – gute Nerven hat. Ich persönlich wäre nach all diesen Ereignissen bestimmt schon vor Überlastung zusammengebrochen. Obwohl, wenn ich auch so einen fürsorglichen Greg als Freund hätte – der macht einiges wieder wett. ;-)_

_**kegel: **Ich liebe es, nachts zu schreiben. Wie gut, dass heute Feiertag ist. :-)_

_Showtime … oder besser: Showdown!   
_

**Kapitel 16  
Jim, Beam**

Ich laufe durch den Gang, auf Grissoms Büro zu. Wie gut, dass heute eine ruhige Nacht ist und er sich immer noch durch Bürokratietürme kämpft. Ich trete ein und er schaut vom Schreibtisch auf.

„Jim geht immer noch nicht an sein Handy, ich hab ihm jetzt das xte Mal auf die Mailbox gesprochen. Außerdem war ich im Diner, in seinen Lieblingsbars, und zuhause ist er auch nicht", keuche ich.

Ich will Grissom Jims Ersatzschlüssel zurückgeben, aber er macht eine abwehrende Handbewegung. Ich stecke den Schlüssel wieder ein.

„Krankenhäuser?", fragt Grissom.

„Negativ. Gott sei dank."

Grissom steht auf und kommt zu mir herum.

„Sein Handy ist immer noch an?", fragt er.

Ich zücke meines, wähle Jims Nummer, höre wieder den inzwischen viel zu vertrauten Spruch seiner Mailbox, lege auf und nicke.

Grissom greift nach seiner Jacke, legt einen Arm um meine Schultern und zieht mich mit sich auf den Gang hinaus.

„Mit dem Peilgerät finden wir ihn", sagt er.

„Wir?"

Er räuspert sich.

„Naja, ich bin ja Schuld, dass Jim … ich meine … ich war es, der …"

„Schon gut", antworte ich schnell, um sein Gestammel zu beenden.

Wir biegen in den Technikraum ein und laufen dabei fast Ecklie um.

„Conrad, was machen Sie denn noch hier, hat Ihre Frau sie rausgeworfen?", fragt Grissom.

„Sehr witzig, Gil. Anscheinend sind alle Morde in meiner Schicht passiert und niemand von Ihnen oder Catherines Leuten hat meinem Team bislang angeboten zu helfen, damit wir auch mal nach Hause können."

Ich unterdrücke ein Lachen. Ecklie starrt auf den Arm, der immer noch um meine Schultern gelegt ist, und ich wundere mich, dass diese Nähe für Grissom jetzt auf einmal möglich ist, wo es kein Uns mehr geben kann.

„Ähm, übrigens … an Ihrer Stelle würde ich lieber Sicherheitsabstand zu Miss Sidle halten", fügt Ecklie hinzu und entschwindet eilig über den Gang.

„Was war das denn? Sicherheitsabstand?", schüttelt Grissom den Kopf.

„Jims Machosprüche."

„Oh, ich will's gar nicht genauer wissen."

Grissom nimmt das Peilgerät aus dem Schrank, schaltet es an und gibt Jims Daten ein.

Wir betrachten den kleinen, leuchtenden Punkt auf dem Display.

„Mein Wagen", sagt Grissom, und ich folge ihm nach draußen, auf den Parkplatz.

Auf der Fahrt überprüfe ich immer wieder Jims Position. Sie ist unverändert. Gut. Oder nicht gut?

Wir fahren schweigend durch Vegas, lassen den Strip hinter uns, biegen auf die 15, dann auf die 169, ab nach Overton, weiter zum Lake Mead. Und mit jedem Kilometer werde ich aufgeregter. Was ist, wenn Jim mir nicht zuhört? Wenn er …

„Da ist sein Wagen", sagt Grissom und fährt auf einen Parkplatz am Rande des Ufers.

Wir halten neben Jims Auto und steigen aus. Jim ist nicht zu sehen. Na wunderbar. Nachtspaziergang.

„Jim?", ruft Grissom.

Keine Antwort. Ich schaue auf das Peilgerät und der leuchtende Punkt auf dem Display erlischt. Mist! Ich feuere das Gerät zurück in den Wagen.

„Er muss in Hörweite sein, sonst hätte er das Handy nicht ausgemacht", sagt Grissom und legt beruhigend eine Hand auf meine Schulter.

„Typisch Cop, meint wohl, er kann sich erfolgreich vor CSIs verstecken", knurre ich und richte den Strahl meiner Taschenlampe auf seine Fußspuren.

Wir folgen einem schmalen Weg zum Ufer. Ich leuchte zu einer Bank hinüber. Jim hält sich geblendet eine Hand vors Gesicht und grummelt etwas, das ich nicht verstehen kann.

Wir gehen zu ihm. Noch nicht ganz angekommen, schlägt uns bereits Alkoholdunst entgegen. Und nun sehe ich auch die Flasche Bourbon in seiner anderen Hand. Halb leer. So viel zu seiner Weisheit, dass mehr Probleme als Antworten auf dem Boden einer Flasche liegen. Alles klar, mir Standpauken wegen ein paar Bieren halten und selbst?

Mit einem Satz bin ich bei ihm und ohrfeige ihn.

„Hey!", rufen er und Grissom wie aus einem Mund.

„Her mit der Medizin", sage ich, reiße Jim die Flasche aus der Hand und gieße den noch verbliebenen Inhalt auf den Boden.

Jim starrt mich an. Dann schweift sein Blick zu Grissom und wieder zu mir. Seine Augen verengen sich.

„Sucht euch 'ne eigene Bank zum Knutschen. Diese hier ist besetzt."

Seine Stimme ist schneidend kalt. Ich merke, wie ich immer gereizter werde. Irgendwie habe ich mir das anders vorgestellt.

„Jim, das war ein Missverständnis und meine Schuld. Sara hat den Kuss nicht erwidert, sie …", beginnt Grissom, doch Jim springt auf und unterbricht ihn.

„Für wie bescheuert halten Sie mich eigentlich? Obwohl, nein, Sie haben Recht, ich bin ein Riesentrottel. Seit fünf Jahren schleichen Sie und Sara umeinander herum wie Kinder um die Schublade mit den verbotenen Süßigkeiten, wie naiv von mir, überhaupt auf die Idee zu kommen, dass IHRE Sara es mit MIR ernst meinen könnte."

Er lacht bitter auf und dreht sich zu mir.

„Dein Plan, ihn SO zu kriegen, hat jedenfalls wunderbar geklappt, herzlichen Glückwunsch."

Bevor ich mir bewusst werde, was passiert, ist meine Hand schon in seinem Gesicht. Die Lautstärke des Knalls und das Ziehen in meiner Handfläche lassen mich genauso zusammenzucken wie ihn. Tränen schießen mir in die Augen, und im nächsten Moment höre ich mich vor Wut schreien und merke, wie ich die Taschenlampe fallen lasse und meine Fäuste auf ihn einschlagen.

Jim reißt seine Hände hoch und greift nach meinen Unterarmen, versucht sie festzuhalten. Meine Schläge werden durch seine Abwehr kraftloser, und schon hat er mich im Griff, hält mich an sich gepresst. Plötzliche verliere ich das Gefühl in den Beinen und sacke weg. Jim kniet sich mit mir im Arm auf den Boden. Meine Stirn sinkt auf seine Schulter.

„Oh Gott, Sara, entschuldige bitte!", höre ich ihn durch das Rauschen in meinen Ohren sagen, und in seiner Stimme schwingt Entsetzen mit.

„Verdammt, Jim, ich liebe dich", flüstere ich, hebe den Kopf und presse meine Lippen auf seine. Ich zittere leicht, als er den Kuss sofort und mit Kraft erwidert, ihn vertieft, mich noch fester an sich drückt und seine Hände über meinen Rücken zu streichen beginnen, dann durch meine Haare fahren, sich über mein Gesicht und meinen Hals nach unten zu meinem Busen tasten.

Ich stöhne auf und schicke meine Hände ebenfalls auf Wanderschaft über Jims Oberkörper, knöpfe sein Hemd auf, küsse mich seinen Hals hinunter, während meine Hände innerhalb von Sekunden Gürtel, Knopf und Reißverschluss seiner Hose öffnen. Moment, da war doch noch was ... Grissom!

Ich stoppe und Jim stöhnt unwillig auf. In diesem Moment hören wir vom Parkplatz her das Starten eines Motors.

„Ich an seiner Stelle hätte ja zugeschaut", grinst Jim.

„Du an seiner Stelle hättest zugeschlagen", lache ich.

„Wir beide passen eben perfekt zusammen", murmelt er, zieht mir mein Shirt über den Kopf, öffnet mit einer schnellen Bewegung meinen BH und drückt mich mit seinem Gewicht sanft zu Boden.

„Übrigens", murmele ich und beiße leicht in seinen Hals, „Turner hat deine Suspendierung zurückgezogen. Eigentlich bist du jetzt wieder im Dienst und musst sofort zum Präsidium zurück."

Er öffnet meine Jeans und beginnt, sie mir langsam hinunter zu schieben.

„Hast du ein Glück, dass ich nicht IMMER streng nach Vorschrift handle ..."

**The end!  
:-)**

**-loose-**


End file.
